


You don't scare me, I trust you

by Brienna_Bell



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, Falling In Love, Having a Crush, Mention of Coma, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Past Character Death, Tony's cousin is the Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brienna_Bell/pseuds/Brienna_Bell
Summary: You are Tony's youngest cousin and he takes you to the tower.  When you meet the Avengers a certain supersoldier catches your eye.You and Bucky are both quiet and unsure of your pasts.  Some of your memory is gone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't copy correctly from Microsoft word. I will fix it later! Hopefully it doesn't have too many mistakes.
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoy!

It had been 1 year, 2 months and 5 days since that horrible car accident. Tony had blamed himself but it was just fate… His aunt and uncle in law died while his favorite cousin, y/n, was stuck in a coma. With Tony’s money and the money from Y/n’s parents estate Tony made sure Y/n’s would be taken care of. He missed her laugh, sarcastic sass, and her unbelievable mind. She had just graduated from college and her parents picked her up from the graduation ceremony. The car was side's wiped on a small bridge, the car landed in the ditch by the bridge. Pepper, Nat, Bruce, and Clint were the ones who knew about Y/n… She had been chosen to work with Tony at Stark industries.  
\---  
The phone rang…  
Pepper answered it. “Tony! It’s for you.”  
Tony smiled and took the phone from Pepper. “Yellow, this is Tony… uh huh… She is? Okay I’ll be there in about ten minutes!”  
Pepper looked at him silently questioning who had called.

  
“It was the hospital. Y/n is awake! She’s asking for me… I’m gonna pick her up and let her stay here with all of us!” He smiled and practically ran out the door.

  
\---  
You woke to a weird beeping sound and looked around the room. “What the fuck?” your voice was raspy due to lack of use. The beeping on the machine became frantic. You became frightened and were confused.

A male nurse ran to your room… thinking you were done for. But it was quite the opposite.  
He smiled at you and was really calm. He pressed the call button to get other people to come into your room. You grabbed your throat and ripped out your oxygen tube and started to freak out.

  
“hey…shhh… it’s okay. You’re okay.”  
You stopped fidgeting and looked at the man. He grabbed a cup and got you some water. Taking a sip, awkwardly, you tried to remember what happened.

  
\---  
Tony rushed into the ‘permanent patients’ wing and went to the desk. The secretary smiled sweetly and stood up, taking him to your room. He knew where it was he just was worried that maybe you hadnt woken up… maybe it was just a ploy to get him to leave his home.

  
“We’ve been waiting for you Mr. Stark. She asked for her parents… was told what happened to them then she asked for you.” She walked him to the room and stood at the doorway. “Here’s the releasement papers… before you both leave please bring them back to me at my desk. I’m glad she’s okay.”  
Tony walked in the doorway and saw you sitting up looking out the window. You were thin… and quite pale, living on liquid food for over a year with no sunlight you looked sickly. The hospital was kind enough to get all the tubes, IV, and and the stupid cathater out of your body… you also were able to take a shower… luckily since you were still out of it, it was a sit down shower and a female nurse helped you. They gave you some new clothes and let you get dressed.

  
Tony grinned seeing you up and out. You used to be so loud and rambunctious. Now… he just wanted to see you laugh again.

  
“Hey little bug!”

  
You turn towards him and smile. “Hi Tony.” Your voice was still painfully hoarse and Tony winced slightly seeing how pale and thin you were.

  
“They said you get to come home with me. You can meet the team!”

  
“Team?” The doctors said you had some physical therapy to work on, but other than that you were able to leave with Tony. You had slight amnesia which was reasonable for your coma and head injury. Tony helped you out of your bed and into the wheelchair the male nurse gave him…

  
You tilted your head and raised an eyebrow.  
“Yes… team, the Avengers… you already met some of them.”

  
You sigh and look away. Tony pushes you out of your room and stops at the counter giving the signed forms to the secretary.

  
“Okay Mr. Stark… she will need physical therapy everyday for at least a month. Since she’s only had a liquid diet you’ll have to slowly give her more solid foods… her stomach has shrank, but it will come back and she should regain her strength in time. Good luck.”

  
He nods and walks out with you still in the wheelchair. He helps you get into his car and he takes the wheelchair back to the hospital.

The ride to the tower was quiet. He didn’t like it… he missed you and your wit. You and he were like 2 peas in a pod. You had looked up to him, and actually helped design a few of his gadgets.

  
\---  
Pepper had told everyone about the new arrival and that you had been in a coma for a year and two months… They set up a room for you right near Nat’s room.

  
Everyone was excited… and nervous. Tony talked about you a lot. He recently stopped because it was too hard knowing you might never wake up.

  
\---  
It was strange coming to the tower. You had been there before but couldn’t remember it.  
Tony told Bruce to bring a wheelchair and he was waiting out by the driveway for you.  
Everyone was talking when Jarvis said you were here. Tony followed Bruce who was pushing you in the wheelchair.

  
Pepper opened the door smiling brightly.  
You side-smiled and shrunk in the chair, noticing everyone was watching you. They were all intimidating. Pepper let you all in and Tony introduced you to everyone. It was nerve-wracking.

  
They all sat and waved to you as each of there names were called. The one you noticed right away was watching you quietly with a curious expression. He was in the corner with… Steve? Like you would ever remember their names. It seems impossible.  
“okay… so… what does everyone want to eat?” Tony says excitedly.

  
Bruce knew about your diet and decided to make you a smoothie… it was delicious.  
“Can I go to my room now?” your voice was soft and raspy. Tony took you towards your new quarters. You had to get new clothes but didn’t think of it. You just were exhausted.  
You got up slowly from the wheelchair and sat on the bed. You laid down on your side your back facing your doorway. Curling up in a ball you fell asleep. Tony was worried you’d fall into a coma again, even though he knew that it was impossible. He watched you sleep and walked up to your bed and slipped the blanket from the foot of the bed, on top of you.

  
\---  
Bucky watched you curiously over the next few weeks. You had gained some strength back, and finished physical therapy… Tony let you practice some things in the gym. Nat helped you do some yoga which helped stretch your neglected muscles.

  
Bucky watched you stretch. You smiled at him as you thought he was staring. He was gorgeous, bright blue eyes, shoulder length dark hair, slight five o’clock shadow, and a shiny arm?

  
The memory of the winter soldier was gone… you just knew Bucky. He was nice and helped you whenever your feet were unsteady.

  
Slowly your appetite came back and you were able to enjoy solid foods again. Even though you had a lot of smoothies, You enjoyed having them every morning with some cinnamon toast.

  
You were still more quiet and kept to yourself, Tony missed your loudness…  
Bruce let you help him in the lab and you enjoyed it. You laughed at something he said about Tony doing something stupid. “Another great idea Tony!” he smiled as you said that.  
“Yeah he always thinks he’s so smart…” You glance around the lab, swearing you had seen Bucky outside.

  
“Bruce… what is wrong with Bucky’s arm? Is it like a cast or something?” You were curious.  
Bruce frowned and scratched his chin. Well… it’s actually his new arm. Tony helped fix it up to make it work better than his previous one.  
You raise an eyebrow. “huh?”

  
“Oh he lost his arm got captured by hydra, was made into the winter soldier then Steve found him… now he’s here back on our side.”

  
“Oh… okay.” You pretended to understand which was not true at all… now you were even more confused.

  
\---  
Since your strength is coming back you head for the gym. You keep an eye out for a certain supersoldier.

  
You grab a jump rope and start jump roping. This was good exercise and Bruce even said that it would help ease your body back to shape.

  
Bucky came thru the gym door, talking with Steve when he saw you with that damn jumprope. You were a goddess who was tugging on his heart strings even though you didn’t know it.

  
Steve smiled at Bucky, he knew that Bucky felt something for you. “Go… go to her.”  
“I can’t.” He freezes and looks at Steve.

  
“Damn it Bucky. She doesn’t remember your hydra past… only knows you now. Go. Or. I. Will.”

  
You stop jumping rope and grab your hand towel wiping your sweaty forehead and face. Sometimes your sweat would go into your eyes and so it stung… you didn’t want that to happen so you made sure to stop and wipe your face whenever you needed to. You open your water bottle and chug it down. Man you were so thirsty and now kinda hungry. You sigh and grab your stuff heading to the locker room. Luckily the showers had curtains so you didn’t worry about one of the guys seeing you naked.

  
After your shower and getting dressed you grab your bag and walk out of the room.  
In the corner you see your knight in shining armor. He was hitting, punching, and kicking the sand bag while Steve was near him on a weight machine.

  
“You might want to close your mouth…” Nat chuckled.  Your cheeks burnt and you knew you were blushing.

“You want to go have some lunch? I think Clint said he was making BLTs today.”  
“Well yeah… of course! Thanks.”

  
\---  
In the kitchen you watched Clint make bacon, Sam cut up the tomatoes, Pepper got out some lettuce, and Tony grabbed some cheese from the fridge.

  
“I got some extra sharp cheddar slices for ya, y/n! Since you always like that on your sandwiches.”

  
“thanks.” You wondered if Bucky and Steve would come and eat with you.  
“You okay kid?” Tony said as he set the cheese slices on a plate.

  
“Yeah. Just tired. I know, I know… I shouldn’t be tired after sleeping for a year but I still am exhausted. Is that weird? But I’m starving right now. But I might just take a nap after lunch. Sorry if I’m a debby-downer.” You shrugged and looked at the counter.

  
“Hey. It’s fine. I’m just glad your back and starting to be your old self.” He smiles and comes around the counter and gives you a side hug.

  
\---  
After lunch you took a nap. Bruce had told you that it would take while for your body to heal. So resting was for the best.

  
You slept for two hours until there was a knock at the door. The door opens and you see the two super soldiers out in the hallway.  
You rub your eyes and stretch sleepily. “ummm… hi?”

  
Steve clears his throat and practically shoves Bucky in your room. Steve blocks the doorway so Bucky can’t escape. “Tell her.” He crossed his arms and motioned for Bucky to talk to you.

  
“Um… well I just wanted to thank you for treating me like a normal person and not the winter soldier.” He scratches the back of his neck as you sit up on your bed motioning for him to sit and keep talking.

  
You smile at him. “um… truthfully I didn’t know or remember the winter soldier. I did look up some stuff… but it’s not you. You’re not him. You’re Bucky!”

  
Bucky smiled and motioned for Steve to leave, as Bucky sat on your bed near you.  
“Thanks… um… you’re very pretty, Doll.” He looks down and back up to you.

  
“Oh…” You blush and tilt your head. “You’re pretty too.” You shake your head. “I mean you’re handsome, but I’m sure your girlfriend tells you that all the time.”

  
Bucky frowns at this and combs one of your stray hairs behind your ear. He leans closer to you and whispers, “I don’t have a girlfriend. Dames don’t really like me. I’m not like I was in the past, when Steve was the smaller one. I was a bit of a flirt back then.” You giggle and look down tugging on an invisible string on your shirt.

  
“thanks Bucky, you’re very sweet. I don’t understand why no one would like you. I mean I like you a lot. Is that weird?”

  
Bucky’s smile grows bigger. “Doll if it’s you, then I like that. You’re pretty fantastic yourself. I… I like you a lot too… more than friends.” He nervously looked into your eyes.  
“Buck. Me too.” He smiles and holds out his hand.

  
You shake your head. “No…your metal one. Is that okay?”

Bucky’s elated that you would prefer his other arm.  “okay… whatever you want. I’ll do anything for you, Doll.”

He stands up and helps you up. You continue to hold his left hand.

  
As you walk out of your room and into the hallway you’re bombarded by questions.  
“Are you two official?”… “Are you together?” …”Finally! I knew you two would hit it off!”

  
You look up at Bucky and whisper, he bends down to hear you. “Are we officially a couple? If not it’s totally okay, I mean I get it. I was in a coma, I’m still not like how I was before and I’m …”

  
He grabs your waist and pulls you closer and leans down and puts his flesh hand on your cheek rubbing your chin with his thumb. He lifts your face closer and his lips meet yours. You stiffen at the touch but suddenly melt into his touch. You put your arms around his neck and continue kissing him. He bites your lower lip and rubs his tongue over it.  
Oh God what else can he do with his tongue?  
You both break for air and touch forehead to forehead. “Does that answer your question?” He pulls back and you let go of his neck but go back to holding his metal hand.

  
Tony is not amused. He still doesn’t trust Bucky, especially around you. Maybe he’s jealous and misses being with his little cousin… he knows you’ll be around Bucky more than ever and it worries him.

  
Pepper notices Tony’s stance and she whispers, “She’ll be fine. She’s a big girl, she can take care of herself. You’ve seen the progress she’s made in the gym. She can give him a run for his money!” She lightly chuckled but Tony just glared at Bucky.  
“She’s my favorite person next to you, and just want her to be safe.”

  
You frown at Tony and shrug at Bucky who seems to be glaring at Tony.

  
“Come on boys… I’m a big girl. I lo… I really like Bucky, I’m sorry if that upsets you Cuz!” phew that was close you almost said you loved Bucky… but would he ever feel that way towards you? Probably not since Tony doesn’t seem to like him.

  
Later on after some awkward silence, Clint and Sam suggested to order pizza and have a movie night. There were some movies that you had yet to see. Bucky and you were on the couch. Pepper gave you a blanket which you gladly took and snuggled closer to Bucky, letting the blanket fall on both of you. You leaned on his shoulder and got comfortable.

  
You don’t remember much about the movie. The pizza was good, really good, how long had it been since you had pizza? Your hand was on Bucky’s chest drawing lazy circles around it. Bucky sighed and held his arm around you, pulling you closer, he kissed you on the top of your head. You soon drifted off to slumber land.

  
\---Bucky’s POV

  
I started combing my metal fingers thru her beautiful hair and rubbing her back with my flesh arm. Y/n moaned lightly at my touch. This made me smile and wonder what other sounds I could get her to make…

  
*Bucky don’t…she’s not like that she’s more innocent. Oh God now I’m fucking talking to myself in my own head! Man she’s so beautiful and she seems to enjoy having me around. I haven’t felt this way since high school. How is this possible I barely know her yet I want her, need her, crave her touch, her lips against mine. Oh shit, everyone’s looking at me! Did they say something, ask something? Shit. Shit. Shit.*

  
“Sorry, what?” my voice comes out gruffer then I want it to be.  Steve, Sam, and Nat smirk at me.  “I said that she’s fallen asleep.” Steve replies calmly.

  
“I’m not going to wake her, Stevie!” Again with the gruff voice… why is this happening?  
Steve shrugs and turns to watch the movie. I try to watch it but can’t help but look down at the beautiful goddess asleep on my chest. She’s warm, feels like home. How is it possible that one person can make me feel like I’m not worthless, that I’m a good guy?

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony still hates the fact that Bucky and you are so close... You have always been so innocent, days before the car accident you told Tony that you still never kissed... never had a soulmate...
> 
> And now here was Bucky who had been the winter soldier and you seemed to be in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry might have more mistakes... and it's not as long as last chapter. Next one should be up tonight or tomorrow!

It was a weird night last night, apperently Bucky stayed the night with you.  He was sleeping soundly when you looked at him.

You smiled but realized he wasn't wearing a shirt, then freaked out picking up the covers to see you and he were both wearing pants and you had your tank top on.  He must've been too warm because he was shirtless.  

Damn he's hot.  Why was he in your bed? You realized how exhausted you still were and looked at the clock it read- 3:30AM.  You yawn and stretch and sink back into your bed.  Fluffing your pillow you watch Bucky sleep.  Soon you feel your eyes droop and fall asleep quickly.

 

\--- **Bucky’s POV**

I wake up feeling calmer than normal.  I actually had no nightmares last night.  I look down to the warmth on my left side and my chest... Oh God.  Y/n's beside me her head laying innocently on my chest as her arm is draped around my lower abdomen.

Oh man the thoughts in my head are anything but innocent.  I had suspected that she never had been with another guy but I didn't pry.  I didn't want to scare her off. She's way too damn pretty to have never had been in love before.  I love her, and I'm glad I'm touching her.  

Damn it!  Stop thinking about her like that! But we did kiss last night and I felt fireworks when it happened. Okay... um... what time is it?  I search for a clock and remember I have my phone in my pocket.  The display reads: (4:50am).

Alright so Stevie sometimes takes his morning run at 530 and sometimes 6...

That means I can sleep some more and wait for him to yell at me for being with Y/n.  But... no I don't run with him, so why the hell would he be looking for me early in the morning?

Oh God... Y/n's hair is tickling my chest and stomach.  Shit... yep there's the damn tent forming under the blankets.  Why?! What the hell? Please just... okay... I'll turn a little so it's not as noticeable.  No, I can't her arm is too close.  Alright, just fucking close your eyes dumbass! I close my eyes and somehow fall asleep.

**\--- original POV**

You slowly open you eyes and try to adjust your pillow... it moves and grunts back to you.  What?!  Oh, it's a person! Wait, why is he naked?

You look at yourself and pull the sheet up looking down, seeing your still wearing pants. Didn't you already do this before?

You slowly slide away from the gorgeous man sleeping peacefully beside you.  He's almost smiling.  He deserves to be happy. How can he be happy with you?

You slide out of the bed and tiptoe to the bathroom.  After you were done and washing your hands you looked at yourself.  You were smiling.  Something about having Bucky stay with you last night makes you feel important.  As if it was possible you loved him even more.  

You walk out and tiptoe back to the bed.  Bucky’s light snores makes you feel more sleepy.  You lay down next to him and try not to touch him but in his sleep he grabs you and pulls you closer to him.  The warmth from his body heat engulfs you making you hold his arms closer to you.

It's like he was made for you or you were made for him.  You feel protected in his embrace. Your eyes flutter and finally close. 

\---

Steve looks around the kitchen, "Hey where's Bucky?... anybody seen him yet this morning?"

"Naw... man, I have yet to see him." Sam says.

"Well, I thought he wanted to work on some different techniques today... Nat said she was going to help us learn yoga."

Sam laughs.  Steve raises an eyebrow.  "What? My muscles are still a bit stiff from our last mission.

He tries to think of where Bucky might be... he suddenly hears Tony screaming.

He and Sam run to the commotion. Tony is standing outside of your room.

 "WHAT THE HELL?!  YOU GET OFF MY COUSIN! GET OUT!" Tony's fuming.

You and Bucky glance at each other and he stands up.

"Tony I love her! I've never felt this way before... I'd never hurt her or take advantage of her! How could you think that?"

Your heart flutters when you hear Bucky's confession.

"I love Bucky!  You're not my Dad.  You can't tell me what to do. Besides we only slept nothing else! Why else would we have pants on?  God dammit and I would want to remember my first time!"  You sigh and Bucky looks down at you as you squeeze his flesh hand.  He rubs circles on the back of your palm.

Tony is dead silent.  Everyone is quiet.  When did Steve and Sam come here? 

Tears form in your eyes as you hold onto Bucky's arm, leaning into him.

Tony sighs as his own eyes start to water.  "I... I'm sorry... I just worry about you little bug.  You're my favorite person next to Pepper.  I want to protect you from pain. I wish I had kept you from getting hurt in the accident but... I didn't know you both were in love, I thought he... that he'd."

"What?! You thought he'd hurt me?" You pat Bucky's arm and let go of him and walk slowly toward Tony.

You look him in the eyes and side-smile.  "I'm not as weak as you think I am.  And Bucky is not a bad guy. He's not the winter soldier!  He's my boyfriend, and the love of my life.  He understands how it feels to not have your whole memory... I'm sorry. If you need me to I can leave. I can tell where I'm not wanted and your team needs Bucky.  He's good and helpful."

"Hey... I need you here.  You've been in that damn coma for so long it made me forget that you're not my baby cousin anymore.  I'm sorry, forgive me?"  Tony looks at you.

You run into his arms and he hugs you back.  "I'll stay, but Bucky and I we're together... I don't want you to try and break us apart again."

He lets you out of the hug.  He looks back at Bucky.

"I guess I can try and not butt in again... if you hurt her Bucky so help me!"

Bucky walks up to you and puts his arms around your waist pulling you close to him.  

"I don't plan on it... I want to keep her happy and she makes me feel happy." Bucky smiles and Tony shrugs and holds out his hand to shake Bucky's hand.  

"Truce?" Bucky nods and shakes his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first official date with Bucky!
> 
> Tony tries to be supportive with you and Bucky.

You can't believe your luck.  Bucky is your boyfriend!  Today he is going to take you to a restaurant.  You try to think of what to wear.

You wear some boot cut dark denim jeans and a black tank top with a beautiful dress shirt. You wore you black boots that were dressy compared to your usual sneakers.

You thought about how you should do your makeup and remembered you only have eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss... Guess that'll have to do!  You put your hair in a fishtail braid and do your makeup... lightly.

There was a feeling in your gut like there were butterflies inside.  Your nerves were starting to show and you worried that maybe Bucky changed his mind.  He and Tony did not like each other but...

You sigh and walk to the door.  Opening it to see Nat waiting near your door.

"Hey Y/n, you ready?"

"Mmmhmm.  I guess." You shrug and look at her.  "What if he changes his mind, what if he realizes I'm not the one he loves? What if..." 

Natasha puts a finger to your lips, making you stop your rambling.  "You guys are so cute together, all of us think so!  Bucky used to be Mr.Grumpy pants and then you came and it seems like he is a new man."  She smiles at you and puts her hands on your shoulders.  You receive a hug.  She never hugs, only Clint's children.  Ummm... what the hell is happening?

She pulls away from the hug and motions to go to the first floor of the tower.  She waves as you go into the elevator and the door closes.

\---

"Stevie... what if she realizes that I'm a bad guy that I'm the winter soldier, I'm not good enough for her, maybe Tony is right."  He looked at his best friend, with worry on his face.

Steve thinks for a minute.  "She loves you Buck... you've already kissed now you just need to go on an actual date.  The restaurant is great and I even made sure that they could save the back booth for you guys.  Although they don't normally need reservations... it's an awesome diner."

Bucky had put on a light blue Henley and jeans, with his normal shoes and his leather jacket.  He kept his hair down but pushed it behind his ears.  He really was nervous, but why?  He already knew you love him.  He sighed and walked to the elevator.

Before he made it, Sam came to him and slapped him on the back. "You'll be alright man.  She must have a thing for metal arms." Sam grinned and let go of Bucky.  

"Have fun, use protection!" Sam laughed as Bucky stepped into the elevator and looked at him with a blushing face.  Bucky frowned and looked down as the door finally shut. 

\---

Bucky wasn't there yet but Tony was.

"Hey little bug!" He hugged you tightly not really wanting you to go. After the hug Tony looked at you. He smiled and nodded. "My little cuz is all grown up!" He fake cries.

"What are you doing here?  You're not changing your mind are you?"

"No... I want to let you be you, I trust your judgement, but if he tries anything and you're not ready, call me okay?"  You nod and notice a limo is parked out front.  You frown at him and then grin.

"This is for you and Bucky... as a truce."

"We don't need a limo... I'm not even in a dress!  Can we just take a car?"

Tony shakes his head. He looks at your puppy dog eyes and finally caves.  "Fine but I'm still having you take my driver to take you and pick you up."

You shrug and nod. "Okay... thanks Tony." 

Tony talks into his collar and the limo by the door leaves... a few minutes later a different car comes and the driver steps out.

The elevator door dings so you turn towards it.  Bucky stands there and looks even more handsome! How the hell is that even possible?

Bucky sees you and instantly smiles as he walks toward you.

 You meet him half way.  He smiles down at you as you hold his hand.  You don't even think twice that it's his metal one... 

Bucky realizes he forgot his glove but you continue holding his hand as Tony holds the door open for you both and you both walk to the car.

"Tony said we have to take his driver... I'm sorry. "

"Don't be... we can sit together and be distracted." The driver holds the back door open for you.  You climb in and motion for Bucky to come in.  He follows you and sits next to you. You take his flesh hand and hold it on your lap.  Bucky and you put your seat belts on and wait for the driver.

The driver sits in the car. "Tony said you were going to the 50s diner across town?"

"Yeah."

You smile at Bucky and lean on him.  He kisses the top of your head.

 Bucky and you enjoy the scenery as you ride to the diner. 

You break the silence. "I'm not sure if I've been here before... hopefully it'll be good.  I think they have a jukebox!  Oh and maybe a chocolate mint soda! Oh man..." You smile and look at Bucky. He smirks and looks at you.

"Whatever you want Doll..." He just hopes this date will go smooth.

\---

Soon you arrive to the diner. Bucky holds the door for you and holds it for an elderly couple who were on their way out.  They smile, the old man nods and says, "Thank you young man!  Enjoy the food the place takes me back in time!" Bucky waves and walks inside.  

You smile and watch him. "You're such a sweetheart.  Thanks." He smiles.

The diner is cute bright aqua booths with white tables pictures of Elvis and James Dean... Maybe you have been here before?

There is also a small jukebox at each table. A normal sized one is near the back.

A waitress greats you both and says that you already have a table ready.

You and Bucky walk to your booth in the back corner opposite the jukebox.  He watches you eyes light up with excitement. The waitress hands you both some menus.

"Do you have chocolate mint soda?" 

"Why yes we do. What size would you like?"

"Ummm... large, and can I have some ice water too?"

"Sure can! What would you like sir?"

Bucky frowns at the menu. "Um. Just an iced tea. Normal kind."

She nods and goes to get your drinks.

"What do you want to eat, Doll? I'm thinking a cheeseburger."

"That sounds good I think I want that too."

The waitress gave you both your drinks and went to go get the food after you gave her back the menus. You both ordered the same thing.

"Why did I order large? I can't drink this all!  Would you like some?  It's got soda pop and mint chocolate chip icecream and chocolate syrup."

You hold out your spoon. Bucky shakes his head. You narrow your eyes at him.  " I don't have cooties." You giggle.

He smirks. "Maybe I'll take a sip?" He grabs a straw and slurps a little bit.  "Not bad. I like it. I think I'll have to order it next time."

You happily sigh and smile.  "Next time?"

"Yeah next time... we go out together."  He says now unsure if you want to go on another date in the future.

"Sure... but maybe we can have some other dates first.  That okay?"

"Sure, Doll."

Soon your food comes and you and Bucky continue to make lovey eyes at each other, while eating your food.  You're unable to eat all of yours but Bucky eats all of his.  You get a to go bag for yours.

\---

All too soon the night is over and you and Bucky go out and wait for your ride.  The driver saw that you both were ready and he opened the back door for you both to get in.

Your heart raced a little as you held Bucky's hand and again watched the scenery on the way back home.

\---

Tony still worried about you and wanted you to have fun but most of all wanted you to be safe.  He couldn't bare the thought of losing you again.

He waited near the front door with the security guard Frank.

"You nervous or something, Mr. Stark?"

"Me? No... nope. Well... maybe, yeah I am." He shakes his head and notices that the driver said you were on your way back.

\---

The driver steps out and opens the door for both of you to get out.

After he leaves you look at the tower and then look at Bucky.  "Can I tell you a secret?" You whisper to Bucky.  

He chuckles and nods. "Sure, what is it Doll?"

"Ummm... you're my first. My first date, first kiss, first love, and I'm not like other girls I've never um..."

"Shhh... it's okay.  I'm willing to take it slow.  I'll take care of you, whatever pace you want is good to me.  I really love you.  You know that right?  I don't just fall for anyone... you're one of a kind. My Doll." He bends down and kisses you.  You throw your arms around his neck and deepen the kiss. He holds you close and kisses your neck, his scruff teases your skin.  You both stop to breathe and realize that it's starting to sprinkle rain.  

"We better hurry!"

Without warning it suddenly starts to pour. Bucky picks you up and carries you bridal style.  He runs quickly inside and let's you down.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week after your date with Bucky...

The Avengers were all in the meeting room and you were in the lab trying to think of a new gadget that would impress everyone.  Maybe if they saw how awesome you were you could be a behind the scenes Avenger?  Nah... highly doubtful.

You still are not sure why you can't remember everything that's happened in your life, maybe you won't ever get some of your memories back?  

Last night was a little weird.  You went to sleep like normal but at 1:30 in the morning you woke from having a nightmare.  It scared you, but you didn't want anyone to worry about you.  Tony already hovers enough as it is.  Bucky is protective of you and you feel like it will make you seem weak to them.

What you didn't know was that Bucky used to suffer from horrible nightmares of when he was the Winter Soldier.  

Your nightmares were about the accident.  It was always flashes of panic and pain.  Last night was the 4th time you've had a nightmare since waking from your coma.  It doesn't happen all the time, but it worries you... but not enough to tell anyone.

The items you were working on was a small robot, and you were trying to make your own version of an "ironman/blackwidow" suit... You wanted to put your own spin on it.

You also thought about making adjustments to Bucky's arm, but you realized that his arm is perfect now and that if he ever needs it updated or fixed, you'd prefer to do it... rather than Tony.

Smiling at the little robot you built, you don't even hear the door open to the lab.  

The door shuts loudly making you jump at the sudden noise.  Turning your head toward the door, you're greeted by Tony who is smirking at you.

"Hey... so, we have mission to go on... but it's all of us, and you'll be here alone." He looks at you unsure how you will take this news.  Everyone has been on missions but not all at once.  You suddenly realize this means Tony AND Bucky will be gone... you try to act normal and nod at Tony.

"You know I'm an adult, right?  I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself while you guys are gone. Besides isn't Pepper going to be here?" You smile.

Tony shakes his head, making you quirk an eyebrow at him. "Actually no... she has a conference to go to all weekend from tomorrow until Sunday night. Fury seems to think the mission might be a few days to a week long... I'm sorry, but I don't feel like you should be alone, but I don't know what else to do.  I love ya kid.  You'll always be my baby cousin, but I still worry about you..."

"Friday and Jarvis can keep me company.  Also I can try and fix some new equipment for the team." You smirk toward him.

"Yeah, I suppose so... I'm proud of ya and you've made a lot of progress since the..."

"Incedent? Yep... almost good as new, possibly better!"  You say trying to lighten the mood.

You continue, "Just promise me you'll be careful and safe.  I also want everyone on the team to come back intact with no injuries! AND don't you dare hurt or kill my man!" You frown at him.

He shrugs. "I'm sure as hell gonna try, and no I will try and play nice with Frosty."

You raise an eyebrow.

He notices your confusion and he answers, "because he was the Winter Soldier."

You roll your eyes. "That's lame... you're such a dork!" You half smile at him.

He shrugs again, smirking at you.  He thinks it'll be good to have you relax alone and maybe remember your gaps in memory of your life.

You look back at your masterpiece and tinker with it some more.  

Tony leaves the lab and almost runs into Bucky who was headed to the lab.  He had went to your room right after the debriefing about the mission.

\---

 ' _Okay... so just let her know about the mission.  Hopefully she won't be too mad.  Why am I nervous?  She's going to be fine.'_

_\---_

You continue thinking of what is wrong with the robot and you hold it in your hand and hold a tiny screwdriver to it and the damn thing zaps you.  You just electrocuted yourself!  Glad no one was a witness to your 'genius'.

You shakily set the robot down and lift the screwdriver off the floor... it had been thrown down as you had gotten shocked... luckily you were able to let go of it.

You shake your tingling hand and look up to the doorway.

Someone knocks and comes in right after.

It's Bucky!  He looks nervous.  Why?!

"Hey Doll." He smiles and glides toward you and leans on the counter and turns toward you.

"Hey. Buck. Tony said you guys had to leave for a mission.  I'm sorry I can't go with." You smile which doesn't quite meet your eyes. You sigh and set the screwdriver down and look up at Bucky.

"Yeah..." he clears his throat and scratches the back of his neck. "I don't want you to be mad at me... I'd rather stay here with you." He half smiles and then frowns. "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine... just... just worried about my love. I don't want you to get hurt.  I don't want any of you to get hurt or worse.  Sorry."  You shake your head to try and keep yourself from breaking down in front of him.

He leans off the counter and places his thumb on your cheek.  The cold metal seems to help aliviate your burning cheeks. You smile as you both look into each other's eyes.  He leans into you and grabs your waist with his other hand... his metal fingers start playing with your hair.  You stand on your tiptoes and kiss him lightly. He continues to hold you and pulls closer lifting you effortlessly and sits you on the counter.  He let's go of your cheek and hair and places his thumb on your bottom lip. He rubs it lightly letting go and kisses you even harder this time.  You return the kiss and nibble at his bottom lip and suck it into your mouth.  He moans and rocks into you trying to not grind himself into the counter but he can't help it... you make him feel good, like a human again.

He leans backward as you wimper from the loss of his lips.  You bite your bottom lip and look away thinking he's regretting the kiss.  You start to try to jump off the counter only to have Bucky lean you back on the cold hard surface.  He smiles and licks your neck and kisses your collarbone... then goes back up your neck to your lips... His eyes seem like a darker shade of blue.  

He stops and bites his bottom lip... panting trying to calm himself down.  He doesn't want to hurt you but he also wants to do more than just kiss you.  Maybe when he comes back from the mission? 

He tries to adjust his jeans that are suddenly tight... you have that affect on him. You watch him and pull at his shirt collar.

"I... I want you Buck."  You scoot closer to the edge of the counter grinding against his growing erection.  Your cling to him and hug him closer to you.

He's quiet trying to think of what to do.  He doesn't want you to regret anything so he just holds you closer to him and rubs your back soothingly.  

You look into his eyes and look down at yourself.  "I'm sorry."

Bucky frowns and lifts your chin up to look into your eyes.  "What do you have to be sorry about?"

"I'm... I'm scared.  I... I had a nightmare about the car accident and... and... it's happened 3 other times but I know it's nothing like you've gone thru and I want to be strong but... but... I just... I don't know. Sorry."

Bucky frowns and looks at you.

"You are so beautiful and amazing.  I can't believe you of all people seem to feel something for me.  I love you.  You don't need to say sorry.  I have nightmares of Hydra... but when I'm with you I don't think of them... You save me from my own demented mind.  Steve can't even do that, and he's my best friend, but you I... I... can't lose you.  I'm sorry we all have to leave you here.  I promise to come back to you and then we can go out again... maybe to a movie or something. Okay?"  He rubs his thumb on your cheek and kisses you lightly on your lips.  He lifts you off of the counter and sets you down on your feet.

You nod your head and hold out your hand for him to take.  "Can you stay with me before you have to leave?" You plead with your watering eyes.

"Sure Doll... whatever you want."

You both leave the lab with your hands intertwined.


End file.
